SAw III
by Lailahn
Summary: You'll love this story it has cussing and horrible deaths but who doesn't like that stuff? If you don't like it flames and criticism are fine read review and once again read


SAW III

Disclaimer:I don't own Saw the movies 1 or 2...yet but i do own this story now onward read and review

A girl of about seventeen blinked groggily. She touched her head and sat up. Her mind snapped back together,  
recalling being drugged after leaving the bar. She had a fake i.d. to get into places that required you to be eighteen or older. She had black hair that fell to her waist with silver streaks running through it. Highlights.  
She was pale and had a misty blue eye color She wore a black tank top with a trench coat over it.  
Black jeans with silver chains hanging off of them, combat boots, and wrist length leather gloves.  
She frowned and looked around."That's it. Never again will I ride in a freakin taxi."she muttered as she stood and looked around.

A girl, just turned eighteen the night before, woke in a room and looked around her deep blue eyes scanned the walls, there were people hanging there! where was she? why was she here? what had happened the night before? All she could remember was her friends taking her on a night on the town and then nothing ...she looked down she was still wearing the same clothes a blue shirt black sweater and a pair of blue jeans and blue vans. But her shirt seemed to have been torn in places. "I wonder is anyone is alive"  
she thought to herself.

Her name is Kim.

josh sat dazed by the sight of the bodies and the blood he never used to be afraid of anything i guess he never thought it would happen to him well he sat as far away from the bodies and the blood as he could but with his dark clothes he was almost unseen but his shirt wasn't completely black his eighteen year old body shaking hoping he wasn't next

She realized where she was."Oh crap..."she muttered and sat in a dark corner free from bodies.  
"I'm gonna die..."

She saw a movement...a pale girl, with black hair that looked around the same age as her.  
"wh-wh-who are you?" Kim said.

A cough escaped from a young male, only around 19. "Ugh..Damn..." He managed to croak.  
He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and glanced around, his vision blurry. "I think I had too much to drink..." He muttered to himself. Blond hair, almost white reached to his earlobes and covered his green eyes. His navy blue pants were ripped slightly on the right leg and his white shirt, as well as face and arms were dirtied. As Spike's vision cleared he looked down at his shoes. New looking, white shoes were now soaked in blood. "Oh what the hell is this? These are new..." He growled angrily. He then got a good look around the room. What definitely caught his attention were the bodies. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." He repeated to himself over and over.

It was pretty dark in the room but Kim could still make out most of the people...the bodies laying around the room...she heard a mans voice...she said "follow my voice...I'm right over here..."

She stood and pulled a silver lighter from her pocket. The small flame helped, but she instantly wished she hadn't lit it. The room looked twice as bad in light then in darkness. The flame vanished and the room was dark again."Were going to die..."she said slowly, driving her words to their minds."We are the guests of Jigsaw and we are going to die. Just like these people did."

"why are there all these razors?" Kim said, her voice shaking.

"What did you say? We're going to die? How do you know this? Are you part of this?"

"Do not trip."she warned."It will be your death."Fai stood and found a candle and lit it."We'll be joining these people soon.."she muttered, looking at the walls.

"Die? Oh great, you make it sound like it's no big deal..." Spike snarled, jumping suddenly to his feet.  
His head hurt but he was trying his best to ignore that pounding pain.

josh crawled toward the voices and then the light and crawled and blew out the candle "i wouldn't do that"  
he said to the two "they may see us

She sighed."What to do, what to do..."she muttered and looked around the room.

"I just turned 18 yesterday, I cant die!" Kim said, her eyes were filling with tears

josh spoke again "I've been 18 for 3 days I'm not dieing either" he muttered

"You shouldn't care who sees us. It doesn't matter at the moment."she told Josh."Just worry about staying alive ."She reached into her pocket and pulled out a recorder."Search your pockets."she told them, as she re lit the candle.

"Oh shut up I don't give a damn if you guys just turned 18 or not. I just care that I get out of here alive!  
" Spike snapped at the two angrily.

Breathing heavily and wiping the tears from her eyes, Kim got up slowly and looked around for a light switch.  
Kim found the light switch and flipped it to the on position. she screamed as she saw all the blood and bodies hanging on the walls. she collapsed to the ground and started hyperventilating she did as the girl said and searched her pockets...a small tape..."what the hell is this?"

josh reached into his pockets "what the is this?" he asked

Fai shook her head at Kim's reaction."Its not the dead you should fear. Its the living."

Spike's hand dug into his pockets and his hands closed around a recorder. Just the feel of the recorder made his heart skip a beat. Slowly pulling the recorder out of his pant leg pocket, Spike stared at it, like if he stared hard enough it would disappear.

Fai smiled at what they discovered."Still think we'll live?"she asked.

josh nodded in agreement

Kim just sat there staring at the small tape in her hand

She held her hand to Josh."Your tape. Would you care to hear what Jigsaw has to say?" Kim threw her tape to spike. "just play it and get it over with."

josh glanced around he heard a noise but it wasn't acquired to anyone else he figured it was nothing or maybe he just hoped

Fai shook her head and looked around again."Is it me, or do the faces of some of these bodies look familiar?"

"Why, hello there Kim. I've seen you around. Eighteen now, huh? And what have you done? Nothing but sit around and waste your life. Well, now you can put yourself to the test." The voice said, laughing slightly.  
"I want you to do something to escape from here. You must kill Spike in three hours, and if you don't, well no one is getting out of here." There was silence for a few moments. "Oh yes, and to make matters worse, just to tell you there is toxic gas in the air that I can let out any time. Hurry up though, time is ticking. Let's just see how your young body can handle this, seeing as you're still not an adult yet you must still have a lot of energy and strength"  
The tape ended after that.

josh pulled out his tape recorder "i will listen" he said hitting play

"Well, well Josh, finally found the tape I see. I've been watching you Josh and I've come to found out you're a weird one." The tape went fuzzy for a moment, coughing could be heard in the background.  
"You see the bodies around the room? Look closely, you might just recognize a few faces." The voice on the tape said loudly, "Want to get out of here? Before the hour hand on the clock hits five, find the key to the door. Oh yeah, the key is in someone. Remember, X marks the spot."

Fai froze for a few moments then burst out laughing."I don't believe this!"she said between laughs.

As soon as the tape mention his name Spike swore. "Kill me! Yeah, I feel really loved now..." He growled, finding his own tape in his pocket. He took out Kim's tape and threw it to the floor,  
pulling out his own tape from his pocket.

Kim looked at spike...thinking to herself "what should i do? i need to get out of here."

josh looked around for an x "shoot" he said "I'm dead" he said to him self

"what is so funny?" he asked lost

"Spike. Hopefully you know you're going to be killed, but I'm feeling generous tonight. I was thinking if you could find the bullets and gun that I've hidden around the room that you might save yourself." The tape went fuzzy again but continued, "The heart leads... And remember that it will help you." "I didn't want this to be easy, I mean look what you've done with your life as well! You see the water dripping slowly into this room? If you can't escape in four hours, you'll drown. Making this worse, I've also added in acid that will slowly eat away your skin. Time is precious, don't waste it." The tape ended with someone laughing.

"This whole thing!Its friggin hilarious!"she replied, chuckling now. Fai handed Spike her tape."Wander what happens to me..."she said, smiling.

"you think this is so funny? why don't we hear your tape now!"

"I'm glad you think it is" he said walking around in the water dripping looking for and x

Spike snatched Fai's tape and popped it into the recorder and pressed the play button.

"You are pathetic. There I said it Fai. Sneaking into clubs at night? Getting drunk? You really think that's going to get you far in life? Look around, recognize anyone you know Fai? I do hope you don't think I'm joking. This is your task, hopefully it's simple for your mind to understand. There's a safe somewhere in this room, start looking now. If you can find that safe and find the sheet of numbers, which by the way has the combo on it somewhere, I'll let you live. After you open the safe you find a key which will get you out." The tape ended quickly after.

Kim looked around...next to where she was sitting was a blade, bigger then the rest, she took it and slipped it into her back pocket making sure no one was watching her.

Spike threw the recorder to the ground after that and scrambled around, looking for a gun, That would definitely be useful if he could find it.

josh was shaking by now frantically reaching around for and x but not one was found

Fai grinned."That's it. Ha!This will be cake."she muttered."You may think I'm pathetic, but that's your opinion. I have one live, and I plan on living it."She began ripping at the floorboards.

josh grabbed as many knives of anything as he could and started cutting the bodies apart thinking there may be a key in one of them

Fai stopped ripping at the floorboards and noticed a corpse on the wall. Stepping closer, she realized who it was. She collapsed on the floor and scrambled away from the body."You'll pay for this, Jigsaw."she hissed and continued to watch the corpse.

as josh started cutting open bodies she saw one of them twitching..."oh my god, that one was still alive!" then the twitching stopped and she knew that that person was now dead.

josh flipped and threw all the things he had down behind him and he tripped onto them and screamed

Fai held her head in her hands to steady herself. Taking in a shuddering breath, she looked at the corpse again."He will pay for this."She was struggling to keep her emotions in check, barely keeping herself from tears. This wasn't funny anymore. Now, she wanted vengeance. She stood, walked to the corpse and took him down from the wall. The corpse was once her younger brother.  
Laying him on the floor, she straightened and tore through the room, looking for the safe.

Kim couldn't stop staring at spike. "why must i kill him? what has he done?"

josh stumbled away with blades in his back screaming and broke one of the boards and hit something metal and yelled to Fai "i found what you need"

Fai thanked Josh and removed the blades from his back."Now, I just need the combo..."she muttered.

Feeling eyes on his back, Spike glanced over his shoulder at Kim. "If you so much as come near me, I'll tear out your eyes..." He threatened.

"last night...right before i left...there was a note that was in my mail box...a combination...but i didn't know what it was for...maybe it had something to do with this...and that safe?"

"Do you have the note right now?"she asked.

"well that may of saved all of us try to remember" he said "my friend knows hypnosis i could try to do it and you try to remember it"

Kim looked at Fai. "umm no...but i might be able to remember the combination if i think hard enough."

Water started dripping from the ceiling at a faster rate than before.

Drip, drip, drip.

Soon the lights flickered off for a few moments, letting everyone stand there in total darkness. When the lights appeared back on, there was a plastic bag and another tape in the bag. Another message, perhaps?

"yes please try if you think it will help me remember."

josh said nothing but starred at the tape "spike! you killed the tape player" he yelled "i'm going to kill you if she doesn't"

Spike glared at josh. "I swear if you even take a step near me I'll make sure you would regret it!"He snapped at him.

Kim started talking..."m-m-my da-dad hes a mechanic...maybe i can fix it, he taught me a lot of stuff..."

"let me take a look at that recorder..."

josh backed off "OK OK" he said josh bent down to the recorder and handed it to her "the water...ahhh" he yelled "my legs!"

"Why are you all looking in the wrong places? I mean really. I thought it would be better if I make the door knob electric, meaning if you touch it from now on, you'll get shocked pretty bad. Maybe if you have enough will power you'll get through? Hmm?" The voice on the tape started coughing which led into laughter. But he stopped himself to continue talking, "And if you haven't noticed yet, the waters is starting to almost pour in. Time is ticking, I suggest to keep going. Why thank-you Fai, I'd love to see to try to come and 'make me pay'. Well, you are the one who thought it was a joke. Who's laughing now? Huh? Ha ha!" The tape went fuzzy once again as he laughed for a few for moments.

"Josh! try that hypnosis crap...FAST! i cant remember the combo!"

Fai stood, grabbed the tape, and smashed it on the ground, stomping on it."You just wait until I get out of here."she snapped."You killed my brother and that cannot be forgiven. Even if it does kills me, I'll make sure that you join me in death."she snarled and walked back to the safe.

josh did all the things he could remember and then asked her again the combo

Kim felt sleepy..."39" she said "11..."

her mind was blurry, she tried to remember the last number..

Spike continued his search for the firearm. "If there's enough bullets I'll shoot all of 'em..." He said to himself.

"23!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

32-11-23!

josh sat Kim up "you did well" he said now once we get the key i shall open it so no one else gets hurt besides i have no reason to live" he said

Fai dialed in the numbers and the safe opened."Brilliant."she said, smiling.

"Oh shut up, I don't even care if you die. And it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better..." Spike growled at Fai.

Fai smiled darkly."Then perhaps we should lock you in this room. How does that sound?"she asked Spike.

"yes lets" he said grabbing the handle opening the door slightly. flying backward hitting the wall "ahh...ahhh..my head"

"You OK, Josh?"She asked. She walked to her brother's corpse and carried him on her shoulder.

"Pah you wouldn't dare..." Spike growled at Fai. He snatched a razor from the ground and clutched it in his hand.

Kim pulled out the large blade from her back pocket and told spike to back off

"i thi.." he stopped and started screaming for his girlfriends body had fallen on him josh jumped up and grabbed a razor blade "lets save or revenge for the jerk that did all this" he said "we could use spikes help"

"Wanna bet?"she growled."Keep acting like this, and we'll let you drown in this acid." Fai placed her brothers body on the ground and pulled the corpse from Josh."Now you understand half of what I am going through."she told Josh.

"i understand" he said putting the razor to his wrist "no waste of a weapon on me good luck" he said started slitting slightly

Spike looked at Kim and the blade she was holding. "You're brave enough to kill someone?" He asked Kim, stepping towards her, mostly to tease her.

Fai walked to the door, and despite the pain of electric shock, managed to open the door.  
Her hands were scorched though. She flinched at the pain and sat down beside her brother.

josh was shaking by now as some blood came from his wrist he covered it with his hands "OK lets go" he said

Fai sighed."I guess, in a way, Jigsaw is right. I was pathetic. I wont be able to kill him. You three had best kill him though, OK?"she asked before she slit her throat with the box-cutter in her hand.

josh covered his wrist "we must go on" he said "lets move" he walked past Fai and kissed her already cold cheek

Spike shook his head. 'One down two to go...' he thought to himself, following the two out of the door.

josh trembling walked into the new room that was dark and he tripped over something hard it was the tape player with a tape in it .

josh hit play

So you made it trough the door. Congratulations, but look at the walls around you, not like you could its too dark, but I will tell you there is spikes. Now don't try a lighter, unless you want to set yourself on fire. Try to follow a straight path to the door at the end of this hallway.

Kim begins to walk. trying hard to walk in a straight path. she felt her skin burning she had hit a spike and her arm was bleeding.

josh looked around still facing the same way "spike you can go first since your name is spike" he said to him

"wait" he said to Kim "spike goes first"

"What the heck? Why do I have to go first?" Spike asked.

"for one i don't trust you and two it seems fair that your name is spike that you go first" he replied

"Go Spike. You haven't done anything to help us so far."

The light flickered off and on for 5 seconds then stopped

"If you don't trust me, I sure as hell don't trust you." Spike growled at the two.

AS THE LIGHTS FLICKERED ON FOR A SECOND KIM COULD SEE HUNDREDS OF SPIKES ALONG THE WALL AND IT WAS A NARROW HALLWAY

"i don't care now walk" he said

Spike got a good look at the room when the lights flickered on and then off. "You first I ain't going anywhere 'till one of you guys go first!" He snapped.

"Kim you go" he said "i will be the first to fall if spike tries anything

"FINE! ill go!" Kim started slowly down the hall

it was pitch black, she reached out her hands and felt the spikes on both sides of her, maybe if she kept her hands outreached she wouldn't run into the spikes...

josh kept glancing back to see if spike was doing anything he reached out his arm to make sure he was following and stumbled to the side cutting his back on the a spike

she heard josh groan, "are you okay josh?"

"spike?" he asked wondering if he was still behind them "yeah" he said maybe he thought

Spike slowly followed behind them, his feet barley making a sound. The thought of jumping Josh crossed his mind but he held back, not in this room, that would be pretty stupid.

Kim continued walking, she ran into a door at the end of the hall, "YES!" she said as she reached for a door knob "no electricity on this door knob." she said to herself as she wrapped her hand around the cold handle.

"we made it?" he asked Kim reaching forward touching her on the back

she opened the door and.  
"oh my god not another tape!" Kim said as she bent over to pick up the tape off the ground

So you made trough the hallway I see that you are a smart group but not as smart as you think. Look around you, nothing much huh? Besides that door, and did I forget to mention that oven to your right. I myself believe that Spike should jump in that oven and maybe find a key, or something else? But after all you are the players. Slight Chuckle is heard

"jump in the freakin oven spike! find the key or we're dead!"

"What if the damn thing turns on while I'm in there!"

josh looked around the room then to the stove "SPIKE!" josh raised his voice

"that wouldn't be bad" he said "as long as the key came out"

The oven turns on, metal inside turns red

"just look in it and see if you can see anything" he said to spike

"oh crap, now its on, the key might melt! hurry up and get it!"

"You expect me to jump in an oven that's already turned on! You're freaking crazy!"

"GO!" josh yells to spike "then if you don't ill throw you in there" he said

"just open it and grab the key, you don't really have to get in it"  
Kim practically screamed at spike.

Spike cursed loudly and rammed his arm into the oven, looking around for the key. The searing pain made him grunt in pain. "Damn, you guys owe me big time for this!" He growled, trying to minimize burning but trying his best to not touch the metal.

"go!" josh screamed again

josh stood in amazement that he actually did it

"did you get the key spike?"

"SPIKE?" he yelled freaking out

over in a dark corner there was a decrepit looking wooden box there was slow screaming that when from groggy screaming to loud and blood curdling it was a young man who was again another piece in the sick game

Spike's hand closed around a key and he pulled his arms out of the oven. His arms badly burnt and starting to form blisters. "I outta kill you guys for making me do that!" He yelled at them.

josh walked over to the box that seemed to be screaming

josh turned around to spike seeing the key in his hand "Yes!" he yelled

Intercom goes on Good job Spike got the key out, but you don't need it you idiot, the door in front of you isn't even locked-Intercom goes off

josh looked at the door and reached out and opened it "oh shoot" he said

the man was ricky young he was drug addict that killed his girlfriend he tried to smash against the door he smashed his fist out trough and grabbed at the air frighting

josh walked over to the box opening it slowly

"WHAT THE HELL! WE DIDN'T NEED IT!" Spike growled angrily. He glared at Josh "You! You're the one who made me go in there! I would rip out your eyes if my hands weren't burnt!"

" what the hell is going on here" he said groping at something to hold himself up

josh opened the door and saw a box in the corner again

Spike angrily kicked a wall which sent a jolt of pain through his foot. "Damn it..." He growled angrily.

"what are we going to do? we just keep going into different rooms! its like it never ends!

josh walked up to the other box "whats up with the damn boxes" he said to him self

In the new room, There is a tape on the floor, A metal door, And a hole on the wall that you can put your hand into, and a box on the side.

In the new room, There is a tape on the floor, A metal door, And a hole on the wall that you can put your hand into, and a box on the side.

"this could be odd" he said hitting play

he walked in the room and looked around "hey look at this" he said taking a photo of him eating inside his car "there's photos of every one here"

Tape-SO.. You have made it this far in my little "Fun house" Unfortunately for me this is the last room in the house. Behind that metal door is the exit from this house, Also you may have noticed the walls around you aren't that strong, but don't try to break them the macho macho, way or something wrong could happen... Anyways you must have noticed that box over there try to ignore it. Don't let curiosity take over you, or maybe you should after all you are the ones playing the game, also you may have noticed the box is large enough to fit three bodies in but the box is not for you, people are already "Renting" it you may want to see who it is. Also you may have noticed pictures of you on the wall aren't they beautiful. There's a small hole on the wall Josh your hand won't fit in there And Kim your hand wont fit in there either but your little brother's Dylan, hand will fit in there wonder where he is. There's a key in there but be careful there's glass on the floor. Remember in hell only the devil can help you Tape stops

A girl with long black hair sat on the floor of the other room. She stared at the opening door with her dark brown eyes. She had been sitting staring at a stupid tape for a while comtemplating on whether to find some way to destroy it. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with old jeans, and shoes that were coming apart. She stared without saying a word.

josh walked up to the girl reaching his hand out to help her up he looked at Kim "y...your..brother?" he asked "i...in Th..the box?"

"josh! what do we do? I'm really scared now"

Serra stared at the hand then reached out for it pulling herself up."thanks..",she said, no kindness had been shown to her in a while.

Intercom thing- Might want to check the box, but I will give you a preview of whats in it, A little kid named Dylan, and Josh, your mom I wasn't bothered to learn her name, I wanted too, but I had no time all I heard from her was a bloodcurdling scream when I slit her throat.

"sh-sh-should we open it? I'll do it Kim opened the box releasing poison into her face instantly killing her

" this guy is sick nut off his rocker nuts" he said angrily stomping around

"your welcome" he said to the girl then turned to Kim "i guess we have to" he said

The girl took a knife and looked at spike she handed it to him and he understood, he knew why she was there he held her close and said goodbyesweet daughter,and pulled the knife through his throat.

josh grabbed a razor blade and tried to cut the wall but the razor blade flew back throughhim and he fell to the ground instantaneously spurting blood and guts from his stomach all the while screaming JJJJIIIIIIIIGGGGGGSSSSSAAAAAAWWWWW

Jigsaw wins again the end of my rendition of SAw III hope you liked it review and I'll write a sequal


End file.
